


Stressful

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Grand Relics (The Adventure Zone), Hurt/Comfort, I Got Lazy, I don't know what to tag this, I fudged the timeline, Light Angst, Lucretia has Feelings, Lucretia has anxiety?, Lucretia take care of herself challenge, No Dialogue, Omorashi, Wetting, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i don't know man i just wanted to write lucretia pissin herself and it got out of hand, its fine, technically during the eleventh hour but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Lucretia has a full day and worries too much, then pisses herself.
Relationships: Davenport & The Director | Lucretia
Kudos: 7





	Stressful

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly supposed to be just some of that good good stoic character omo and then it got angsty i don't know what to tell ya.   
> also i may have forgotten about boyland's party, ignore that lol

Work at the Bureau was busy at best, and more often very stressful. Being Madame Director required a lot of focus and plenty of energy, especially when the boys were sent out on reclaimer missions. Especially today, when they’ve been sent to recover Magnus’s relic… It’s incredibly stressful. 

She woke up early this morning, which meant plenty of coffee and time to overthink the mission before she sent them on their way. She sent Avi down ahead of the boys, and then had even more time to overthink things, and another round of coffee.

She starts pacing her office, wanting to do something but knowing it isn’t time yet.

Davenport sits nearby, reading, though when she starts pacing he looks up in concern. 

Lucretia sighs, and even though she would  _ like _ more coffee, she already has too much energy, so she takes a long drink of water to calm herself. She sits at her desk and starts reviewing her notes about the relic. 

She doesn’t notice how much she’s been drinking this morning. 

Soon enough, Avi calls in to tell her that he would be ready for the boys in an hour. Lucretia calls them in, and even in the circumstances, it's nice to see them. She tells them about the Chalice, and shows them the area that they’ll be going to.

Magnus almost immediately tries to think of ways to use the Chalice for good, and, well of course he did. She tries her best to dislodge those ideas, and they almost immediately get distracted by the prospect of clothes shopping.

When they go on their way, she sighs and turns back to her notes. She’s about to take a break to use the bathroom- because she just realized how much she’s been drinking- when Killian knocks on the door.

Killian wants to know when they’ll be hiring a new regulator. Lucretia doesn’t really have an answer for this, so she makes up something. She ends up saying that they still have some paperwork to deal with before they can hire again. 

Killian leaves and Lucretia sits back down to work, reminded of a few prospective members by the conversation. Though, she thinks as she goes over their files, she should probably use the bathroom soon.  _ Soon _ , she tells herself, not wanting to interrupt her work. 

Avi calls and lets her know that the boys have successfully passed the barrier, and she tries not to worry too much. 

She doesn’t realize just how badly she needs to pee until the boys are back and she’s standing and moving and talking to them. They watch the relic get ‘destroyed’ and she tries to keep her composure. She suppresses the urge to shift her weight and fidget as Taako tells her what happened in Refuge. His telling of the story is wildly different from Avi’s version, and she makes a mental note to talk to Avi about it again later. 

Hopefully  _ after _ she gets the chance to pee. She allows herself to shift her weight just once, moving her legs closer together. Taako’s story wanders a bit, and the other boys interject loudly, making for a very long explanation that she can’t quite focus on. She bites the inside of her cheek as a stronger urge washes over her. 

Suddenly she realizes that Taako is done with his tale, and she forces out a response. The boys ask about their payment and she nods to Davenport, not quite trusting her voice. They collect their payment and  _ finally _ leave.

Lucretia squirms in place, her first instinct being to bolt to the nearest bathroom, but when she moves to take a step, she’s mortified to feel a short burst of warmth in her underwear. She tells Davenport to leave, and it’s supposed to be a formal dismissal, but even to herself her voice sounds weak. He does leave, though he gives her a concerned look as he exits her office.

As soon as she’s alone she drops her staff on the desk and slips a hand between her legs to help her hold on. She feels another short spurt of urine escape her, and  _ gods, she can see it on her dress now _ . Part of her is screaming to  _ run, move, get to the damn bathroom _ , but as much as she wants to, she’s paralized in fear of wetting herself. Neither instinct is helping her in this situation, and she squirms helplessly. 

She can’t handle it, her bladder is so full and she’s too spooked by the situation to move, and she just has to go so  _ bad. _ Urine starts to drip down her legs, and then she just… can’t hold it anymore. Her leggings soak through quickly and she can feel it spreading on her dress too. A small puddle slowly forms at her feet and she looks up at the ceiling to avoid looking at her mess. She feels tears gather at the corners of her eyes and  _ gods, that’s just perfect, first she pissed herself and now she’s crying about it. _

When she’s finally done, she casts a couple of cantrips with shaky hands to clean up the mess and retreats to her bedroom. After a quick shower, she curls up in her bed with a book that she’s not really reading. There’s a light knock at the door, and she looks up. By the time she stands up and opens it, there’s nobody there, but there’s a tray with a bowl of p-gorp and a note on it. She takes it, looking at the note. It just says “ _Fe e l bet ter s oon_ ” in Davenport’s shaky, barely lucid handwriting. 

It's bittersweet, but it makes her feel a little better. 


End file.
